Immense Darkness
by FreeLion
Summary: Sleepless nights turn into sleepless weeks. And while Caitlin tries to control her new powers, a new threat looms over S.T.A.R. labs, trying to destroy the Flash at any cost.


**No idea what I'm doing here, but I wanted to start a fanfiction. I read a book last week about a girl getting nightmares and turning evil in that progress, sadly I forgot the book title. But it's kinda based on this. I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

Frost crept up the wall. Caitlin wasn't sure why exactly she sat in front of one of the pipeline cells, but she was here now. She watched as the ice moved from the wall towards the floor and made its way towards the corridor.

"What are you doing?" an anxious voice asked behind her.

Caitlin moved her head and looked at Cisco, who wore on of his geeky shirts. A picture of Sheldon Cooper was on it with the slogan _Bazinga_. She stared at it for a moment. Mmh, this was one weird slogan for a shirt.

"Caitlin?" Cisco asked again and moved cautiously forward.

She looked up. Normally she tell him that everything was okay, that he didn't need to worry. But she didn't want to make him feel better. She didn't care right now. A little voice inside her head told her, that she should worry about that, that she should care what her best friend said, but she couldn't bring herself to feel this way. Instead she crooked her head and stood up.

Cisco gulped and flexed his fingers.

"Yes? Can I help you, Cisco?" Caitlin asked and she noticed that her voice sounded a bit… bored.

"Caitlin, is everything okay?" he came closer and touched her arm. His hand was hot against her skin and he withdraw his fingers fast.

"Yes." She sounded annoyed now, she knew that. But she didn't care. She didn't care a bit.

"Caitlin." He started again but stopped as she rolled her eyes.

"I think up to this point everybody knows that my name is Caitlin, _Cisco_." And her lips formed a thin line.

"You look a little feverish. That's all. I wanted to make sure you're okay." He trailed off and she saw something in his left hand but couldn't quite figure out what it was.

"I'm fine." Caitlin huffed and circled him.

Like a predator.

"You look a little pale yourself…" her voice sounded friendly. She wondered why. Truth to be told, if Cisco was sick, he was sick. End of story. Move on. If he was in pain, he was in pain. If he was scared… _he should be scared_.

Caitlin moved closer. A little fear was good for everybody. Maybe he should start fearing her. Then maybe he would stop being so annoying.

She touched his arm. It was so warm.

He hissed.

"Caitlin!" he moved towards the corridor. Away from her.

"What is going on? You're not yourself!" he almost screamed.

She was silent.

Cisco used that moment to continue.

"Where are the cuffs, Caitlin?" he asked and again she saw something in his left hand. Silver and shiny.

"Don't need them." She hissed. She felt herself getting angry.

Mist was forming around her fingertips and snow was forming on the ground around her.

Cisco moved fast. In a blink of an eye he sprinted towards the corridor and out of her field of sight.

She felt something inside her stir. Something dark. Something powerful. Something beautiful.

Driven by power lust, she walked towards the corridor and followed the echoes of feet hitting the ground. She passed the speed lab, the break room and after half a minute later, she was in the middle of the cortex. Cisco stood near the door, away from her, behind something red.

There he stood, all high and mighty. The hero of Central City, the fastest man alive. He looked at her with sad eyes. He looked a bit beaten, probably beating a Meta human before coming here. Maybe racing a speedster. She couldn't remember. And she did not care. He unhooked his mask and his sad green eyes met hers. Dandling in his right hand was a set of power cuffs, hers to be precise.

"Caitlin." Barry said and moved closer to her.

"Flash." She acknowledged. He signed, he hated when she was using his super hero name instead of his real name. He bit his lower lip.

"Cait, what is going on?" he asked and he sounded worried.

But why should he sound worried? Barry Allen? Bartholomew Henry Allen, the Flash, the greatest and fastest man alive was worried about her? She almost laughed.

"What should be going on, Flash? Just enjoying a bit of my freedom here. Or is that a problem for you, hero? Since I'm a Meta who can't control her powers, shouldn't I be looked up? Looking at the blue walls of the pipeline cells?" she asked amused and leaned against the counter of one of the tables. Freezing over the computer, the pictures and Barry's favorite mug in that progress.

She felt amazing. Complete. Powerful.

Barry moved closer.

"This isn't you." He said slowly.

"This is someone inside your head telling you to do this."

She smirked uncharacteristic. She crooked her head, rolled her eyes and smiled at him. What was he trying to do? Talk some sense into her? She was thinking clearer than ever before. Crystal ice clear.

"What if it just me?" she asked back and almost laughed. He was coming even closer, almost touching her chest, eyeing her, holding her in place.

"What is this is just who I am?" she inched closer, almost touching his face with her own. She felt his warm breath against the tips of her hair. He was so tall.

He touched her arm with his warm fingers, figuring out what was going on with her. But he failed. Miserably.

"This isn't you. I know you. You're not _her_." He looked broken, trying to save someone who doesn't want to be saved.

She licked her lips.

"I think you don't know me at all, Flash." And moved her hand over his heart. Her glowing blue hand. And he shrieked. And she felt warm. And happy.

She was in a haze, almost not hearing Cisco screaming Barry's name, Iris who came into the cortex, brining coffees with everyone's names on it and let them fall onto the floor in shook nor Joe who was right behind her, getting his gun out after hearing Cisco's scream.

And then everything was silent. Only a loud thump erupted as Barry's body hit the floor.

She looked at her hands. They were still glowing blue and her nails had a little blood on it. She looked down and saw little puncture wounds where her fingers had contacted with Barry's chest. Caitlin smiled and moved her hand towards her mouth, licking her fingers slightly.

Her eyes wandered towards Iris, Cisco and Joe and she smiled happily at them. She lifted up her right hand and…

Hit her nightstand. Her eyes shot open and she moved up so quickly that she saw black and whites points everywhere. She gulped and tried to get her breathing under control.

After a minute she looked up again, breathing a bit fast, but not as fast as before. Her eyes moved towards the clock on the nightstand, knocked to the side. In her frenzy she must have hit the clock, she thought. It was 2:37 am in the morning.

Caitlin shook her head and breathed out.

It was just a dream. A nightmare.

Just a nightmare.

She gulped, feeling a bit nauseous. Maybe splashing a bit water in her face would do her some good, she thought.

She moved the blanket away and her feet hit the cold floor of her apartment. She shivered.

Walking slowly, she made her way towards the bathroom, almost tripping over her own feet in the dark. She opened the door and turned the light on. Looking in the mirror, she saw someone standing there, pale and tired. Herself. She looked like a ghost. She closed her eyes.

"All is good, Caitlin. Just a nightmare." She said to no one specific.

"Just a nightmare. You had them, when you were a kid."

Opening her eyes, she moved her right hand towards the sink and then stopped dead in her tracks.

There was blood on her hand.

* * *

 **That's it! Hope you guys liked the first chapter of Immense Darkness. I would love to get a few reviews and follows from you guys, and I would love if you guys tell me what you think. This is still all work in progress, so if you guys have some ideas I would love to hear them. Until the next update...**


End file.
